broken family
by Le petard
Summary: basé sur Mary and Max : Mary a su se reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec son enfant. Mais quand quelqu'un pointe le bout de son nez, les ennuis commencent...


Titre: «Broken family »

Auteur: le Pétard

Rating: T

Pairing: à voir

Base: Mary and Max

Disclaimer: Hormis le prénom de l'enfant, et quelques personnages inventés pour la base de l'histoire, les principaux protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas: ils sont à Adam Elliott.

Story: [basé sur Mary and Max]: Mary a su se reconstruire une nouvelle vie avec son enfant. Mais quand quelqu'un pointe le bout de son nez, les ennuis commencent...

Note: Encore une nouvelle fic, mais basée sur un film que j'ai adoré : «Mary and Max». Ne cherchez pas dans la catégorie Movies, ça n'existe pas! Au programme: problèmes familiaux, sociaux...bref que du bonheur version noir et blanc ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, ne vous paraîtra pas trop puéril ou pas assez approfondi. En cas de désaccord avec l'histoire ou un personnage (ou autre) , n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans vos reviews: j'en tiendrai compte.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre un: le train-train quotidien

«Maman!!! Il est huit heures!!»

Du haut de ses treize ans, Zachary Noël Popodopolous tambourinait comme un fou contre la porte de la salle de bains depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Les cheveux en bataille, la face toute rouge, le jeune garçon trépignait sur place, à la fois stressé et mécontent.

«Mamaaaan !!!!Depêche-toi!! On va être en retard!!»

«Voilà,voilà! J'arrive !» grogna une voix fatiguée.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme avec de grosses lunettes ,vêtue d'une robe marron à bretelles, avec un pull blanc en dessous. Marie Daisy Popodopolous rajusta sa barrette rouge dans ses cheveux noirs, puis mit des chaussettes blanches avant d'enfiler ses chaussures.

«C'est bon, on peut y aller !!»

«Pas trop tôt..» grommela doucement son fils.

Zachary sortit le premier, son cartable sur le dos et son sac en papier contenant son déjeuner dans la main droite, courant comme un dératé vers la voiture. Sa mère s'arrêta net et vit deux longues ficelles blanches voletant au niveau des pieds du jeune garçon. Se pourrait-il que...

«Zachary!! Tes lacets!!»

Trop tard. L'un des lacets se coinça sous le pied gauche de Zachary qui, stoppé dans son élan, s'étala de tout son long par terre à plat ventre. Le sac du déjeuner fit un magnifique vol plané avant de s'écraser comme une minable bouse et d'éclater son contenu : la brick de lait explosa, formant une superbe flaque blanche, dans laquelle trempaient le sandwich au pâté et la pomme. Mary courut vers son fils qui se releva en titubant. Mis à part le menton et les coudes égratignés, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas être gravement blessé, tout juste un peu sonné.

«Zachary!!Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

«Euh...ça peut aller. Par contre, pour ce midi..» dit-il en désignant de la tête l'infâme bouillie.

«Je vais te donner un peu d'argent, et tu pourras t'acheter un sandwich, d'accord ? »

«Compris, maman.»

Mary lui prit la main,ouvrit la porte avant gauche de sa voiture et le fit s'asseoir doucement. Puis, elle s'installa à son tour, mit le contact, fit marche arrière et prit la direction du collège. Par chance, Zachary arriva au moment où la cloche sonnait. Il s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture, embrassa sa mère sur la joue, lança un «à ce soir!», et se dirigea vers sa classe.

Un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Mary fit demi-tour et partit vers le centre hospitalier. En chemin, elle repensa à son fils et à sa chute. Ce gamin ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre tant il pouvait être tête en l'air!

Un jour, il avait failli partir en chaussons à l'école, mais l'avait remarqué à temps.

Une autre fois, il avait confondu un vieux t-shirt tout déformé avec son pyjama, et l'avait emmené en colonie de vacances: bien sûr, ses camarades n'avaient pas cessé de l'embêter, de lui donner des tas de sobriquets tous plus ou moins méchants. Pour autant, Zachary n'avait réagi à certaines blagues que lorsqu'elles dépassaient les bornes. Ainsi, Teddy Bones lui avait fait un croche-pied lors d'une excursion dans une ferme: étrangement, il avait retrouvé des tas d'excréments d'animaux dans son lit le soir-même; Rudy Cartwaight l'avait traité de débile profond durant toute une journée : il eut un oeil au beurre noir . Mais ce qui mettait le plus Zachary en colère, c'était les moqueries sur sa tache de naissance, couleur marron, qui ornait son front. Mary en savait quelque chose : petite, elle avait subi les quolibets et insultes des autres enfants également, puisqu'elle-même avait eu aussi une tache. Fort heureusement, pour ses vingt-cinq ans, elle avait pu se payer une opération de chirurgie esthétique pour qu'on la lui enlève. Sa vie lui parut plus facile, plus supportable après cela. Elle aurait aimé faire pareil pour son fils, mais il était encore trop jeune pour ça et, de toute façon, s'en fichait éperdument.

Pour Zachary, se moquer de sa tache de naissance revenait à insulter sa mère, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Qu'on rit de lui, il l'encaissait plus ou moins bien; mais si c'était sa mère, il devenait fou de rage et se vengeait d'une manière parfois brutale, parfois perfide. Combien de fois Mary avait été convoqué chez le directeur! Inquiète, elle l'avait emmené consulter des pédiatres, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal chez l'enfant : il ne se laissait pas faire, voilà é d'une autorité paternelle, il avait tout simplement construit son modèle parental sur sa mère. Or, s'en prendre à sa mère revenait à le détruire. Zachary ne se battait que très rarement, sauf si on le poussait vraiment à bout. Il avait énormément de respect pour elle et avait trouvé courageux de sa part de s'occuper de lui toute seule.

Mary arriva à l'hôpital à neuf heures. Elle s'empressa de regagner son cabinet, salua au passage Janice, sa secrétaire qui sirotait un café, et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers. Son cabinet disposait d'un bureau assez large, d'un canapé en velours vert foncé pour que les patients puissent s'allonger et confier leurs problèmes, d'une bibliothèque contenant des livres, des revues de vulgarisation scientifique, d'une petite fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'hôpital, ainsi que d'un fauteuil en cuir noir pour elle. Après avoir finalement publié sa thèse sur le syndrome d'Asperger non sans difficulté, Mary avait participé à de nombreuses conférences, fait pas mal de stages en milieu hospitalier et même chez des psychiatres installés à leur compte, puis avait réussi à travailler à l'hôpital Saint Austin.

En s'installant à son bureau, Mary jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos encadrées se trouvant devant elle. La première représentait sa mère se trouvant à sa gauche, elle au milieu et son père à sa droite; sur la seconde, on pouvait voir Zachary tenant fièrement une truite dans ses mains; la troisième montrait Mary et Zachary devant leur maison, esquissant à peine un sourire; enfin, la dernière était celle que Max avait envoyé à Mary au tout début de leur correspondance, lorsqu'il s'était fait photographier dans un photomaton.

Mary soupira. Max était mort depuis maintenant quatorze ans. Il lui manquait terriblement. Zachary lui avait suggéré de trouver un nouveau correspondant et de recommencer, mais elle avait refusé: ça aurait été comme trahir Max une seconde fois. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son mécontentement concernant sa thèse sur le syndrome d'Asperger, Mary avait sombré dans la dépression, perdant sa carrière, son mari, ses espoirs et son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, il lui avait pardonné. Elle avait su reprendre goût à la vie grâce à sa lettre, et lui fit la promesse de lui rendre visite dans un an. Mais ce fut trop tard. Une nouvelle fois trop tard. Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus compter que sur elle-même pour s'en sortir.

On frappa deux fois . Mary répondit d'une voix calme:

«Entrez, Janice».

La secrétaire entra timidement dans le cabinet, et dit:

«Monsieur Hebbs est là, Madame.»

«D'accord, faites-le entrer.»

Janice appela le patient, puis le laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte. Monsieur Hebbs avait la quarantaine, un début de calvitie, et était hydrophobe depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait eu beau essayé pas mal de traitements, rien n'avait changé. Mary le voyait en thérapie depuis six mois: petit à petit, l'homme commença à être moins craintif et put supporter la vue d'une photo d'un lac au bout de trois mois.

La séance passa très vite. Monsieur Hebbs arrivait maintenant à ne plus se sauver dès que ses voisins mettaient en route l'arrosage automatique, ce qui, en soi, était un véritable progrès. Le reste de la journée fut, par contre, très monotone. Pas de nouveau cas, des patients plus ou moins stressés, et des collègues de travail fort énervés. Mary quitta l'hôpital à dix-huit heures trente. En rentrant chez elle, elle vit Zachary allongé sur le canapé, regardant son émission favorite. Il était déjà rentré depuis deux heures, en prenant le bus. Ils partaient toujours ensemble, mais ne rentraient pas systématiquement ensemble. Mary posa sa sacoche sur une chaise, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

«Comment c'était, aujourd'hui ? »

«Bof..couci-couça. Les profs nous ont donné pas mal de devoirs à faire, et j'ai un contrôle d'histoire dans deux semaines.»

«Bon, je vais te faire réciter tes leçons. Et sinon, pas de bagarre j'espère ? »

«Euh non. En ce moment, ils se tiennent à carreau.» répondit Zachary en étouffant un baîllement.

«Très bien.»

«Et toi, maman ? T'as soigné beaucoup de mabouls aujourd'hui ? »

«Zachary! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète! Ce sont des patients, pas des mabouls! » s'énerva Mary.

«Pardon...Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question pour autant : alors ? » bredouilla le jeune garçon.

«Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler.» soupira-t'elle.

«Pourquoi ? »

«Je suis tenue par le secret professionnel: il m'est interdit de divulguer quoi que ce soit au sujet de mes patients.»

«Ah..Dommage.»

Zachary se leva, éteignit la télévision, puis monta dans sa chambre, accompagné par sa mère : ils travaillèrent durant deux heures. La séance de révision finie, Mary descendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner, tandis que Zachary mettait la table. Au menu: steak haché, salade. Ils mangèrent tranquillement,en silence,se racontant de temps en temps des anecdotes qu'ils avaient vues ou vécues au boulot. Le repas fini, Zachary fila se laver, Mary débarassa la table. La corvée terminée, la jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé et relut ses notes de travail. Mais elle n'eut pas la force de tout réexaminer: trop fatiguée, Mary rangea ses feuilles dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé, et s'étendit. Elle repensait, de temps à autre à son mari, Damian. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de l'effacer de sa mémoire, mais son image revenait, telle un boomerang, la hanter. La vie de femme célibataire avec un enfant à élever n'était pas toujours facile à supporter,et elle avait traversé des moments durs. Mary avait tenté de retrouver un compagnon, mais aucun ne lui convenait, ou ne s'entendait pas avec Zachary. Si seulement elle pouvait remonter dans le temps et effacer ses erreurs...

«Maman! J'ai fini!»

La voix de son fils la fit sursauter, la tirant de sa torpeur.

«D'accord, Zachary! J'arrive !»

Mary se leva, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, prit une douche, puis enfila une chemise de nuit blanche en coton et entra dans la chambre de Zachary. Assis en tailleur, l'adolescent feuilletait un magazine de motos, perdu dans ses pensées.

«Zachary, il est l'heure de dormir à présent » dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Le jeune garçon ne broncha pas, et se glissa sous la couette: de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour continuer à lire. Mary s'assit à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, tout en le berçant.

«Bonne nuit mon trésor.. Fais de beaux rêves...»

«Bonne nuit maman...» murmura Zachary.

Mary l'embrassa sur le front, éteignit la lumière, et ferma doucement la porte lorsque Zachary la rappela.

«Maman ? »

«Oui, mon ange ?»

«Ce week-end, on pourrait peut-être aller à Melbourne.. J'aimerais bien visiter le Melbourne museum..»

«Tu veux plutôt dire revisiter !»

«Oui oui... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

«Eh bien, je verrais si je n'ai pas trop de travail, et toi aussi d'ailleurs! Mais je pense que ce sera possible.»

«Super! Bonne nuit maman..»

«Bonne nuit Zachary..»

Sur la pointe des pieds, Mary regagna sa chambre, et s'installa dans son lit. Après avoir réglé son réveil à sept heures, elle éteignit la lumière et chuchota :

«Bonne nuit Max..»

Cette routine de vie leur convenait parfaitement, même si elle s'avérait parfois lassante. Chacun avait ses repères, une cadence de travail. On n'aurait pas pu rêvé mieux. Pourtant, ils ne se doutaient pas que leur existence allait bientôt basculer...

Le lendemain, Mary se leva de bonne heure, le temps de se laver et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tandis que Zachary traînait encore au lit, elle en profita pour faire griller des tartines, et bouillir de l'eau pour son thé. A sept heures vingt, elle appela son fils.

«Zachary! Debout ou tu vas être en retard!»

«Gn'arrive...» lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

Installée devant son thé à l'abricot, Mary commença à beurrer une première tartine lorsque Zachary descendit l'escalier, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille.

«B'jour, m'man..»

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis attrapa son bol , y versa une bonne rasade de chocolat chaud, et trempa sa tartine dedans, sans prononcer un mot. Zachary parlait rarement le matin,sauf s'il avait rêver. Dès qu'il eut fini de déjeuner, l'adolescent mit son bol dans l'évier, partit se laver, et redescendit dix minutes après, vêtu d'un pull bleu marine et d'un jean, le cartable sur le dos. En enfilant ses chaussures, Mary lui glissa à l'oreille:

«Noue bien tes lacets cette fois..»

«Oui, ça va, j'ai compris!» grommela-t'il.

Une fois prêt, Zachary sortit le premier, tandis que Mary vérifia sa sacoche, éteignit la lumière et ferma la maison. Une fois dehors, elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers la maison de Len. Celui-ci, dans son fauteuil roulant, arrosait ses tomates et ses laitues.

«Bonjour, Len! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? »l'appela Mary.

Le vieil homme sursauta, et l'aperçut. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

«Bof, comme d'habitude. Pas grand-chose de bien palpitant..Et toi alors, tu t'en sors, avec ton garnement ? »

«Oui oui,ça peut aller..Un de ces jours, je t'apporterai de la compote de pêches, Len! J'en ai à ras bord dans mon frigo! »

«Pas de souci Mary!! Viens quand tu veux avec Zachary! J'ai pas mal de légumes qui vont pas tarder à pourrir si on ne les consomme pas tout de suite!!»

«Entendu Len. A bientôt!»

«A bientôt, Mary. Prends bien soin de toi!»

La jeune femme sourit, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle commença à ouvrir la porte avant du conducteur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Zachary n'était pas dedans. Immédiatement, elle regarda aux alentours mais ne le vit pas. Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit à la gorge : et si on l'avait kidnappé ? Et si il avait fait une fugue ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Zachary n'avait jamais fugué, et s'il avait voulu le faire, il aurait dû avoir une bonne raison. Mary se mit à courir dans les rues, complètement affollée, l'appelant d'une voix blanche.

« Zachary!Zachary!!»

La peur ne cessait de s'accroître, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir un malaise si elle ne le retrouvait pas d'ici cinq minutes. Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella.

«Maman...»

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Zachary marcher vers elle, le visage pâle, le jean couvert de boue au niveau des mollets. Mary lui sauta dessus, le serrant si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

«Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiètude!! Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends Zachary ? »

«Pro..promis maman..» sanglota-t'il.

Elle desserra son étreinte, et détailla son jean.

«Mais regarde moi ce travail! D'où viens cette boue, Zachary? »

«En fait, une de mes feuilles de cours s'est envolée: alors, je lui ai couru après et je l'ai retrouvée près de chez monsieur Groog, dans sa mare aux canards.»

Il montra la soi-disante feuille de cours: ce n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de papier mouillé, bon pour la poubelle. Mary poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« Tu demanderas à ton professeur ou à l'un de tes camarades de t'en faire une photocopie,d'accord ? »

«Oui mais...»

«Mais quoi ? »

«Il y a...autre chose..»

«Bon..bonjour Mary. »

En entendant cette voix, Mary crut qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Elle se retourna lentement et aperçut un homme dont le visage lui était familier.

«Damian...» murmura-t'elle.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé : toujours aussi grand, mince. Seuls quelques cheveux gris venaient d'apparaître dans ses cheveux noirs, et un collier de barbe encadrait sa figure. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux blanches et rouges et d'un jean délavé, Damian Popodopolous, l'ex-mari de Mary,et accessoirement le père de Zachary, s'approcha d'eux d'un pas tranquille. Mary se releva d'un bond, Zachary se cacha derrière elle, l'air renfrogné.

«Zachary, va dans la voiture,tu veux ? J'arrive tout de suite.»

Il ne se fit pas prier et piqua un sprint comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Damian arriva enfin à la hauteur de Mary et voulut l'embrasser. Celle-ci recula, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

«Voyons, Mary, ce n'est que moi! »

«Je n'ai pas le temps, Damian.» répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

«Et qui est cet enfant ? » demanda-t'il.

Mary faillit lui coller sa main dans la figure mais se contenta de serrer les poings.

«A ton avis ? C'est mon fils! Ou plutôt, notre fils devrais-je dire...»

«Co...Comment ? » bégaya Damian, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

«Je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails pour le moment. Je dois me dépêcher, on va être en retard tous les deux si ça continue.»

«Attends, Mary!»

Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

«Lâche-moi ou je crie! » grogna-t'elle en se débattant.

«S'il te plaît, Mary. Laisse moi au moins te parler! J'ai le droit de savoir la vérité!» dit-il en serrant davantage sa prise.

La jeune femme cessa de gesticuler et planta son regard droit dans le sien. Au bout d'une minute, elle finit par se dégager de son emprise, fouilla dans son sac à main, sortit une carte et lui griffonna au dos ses coordonnées avant de la lui donner.

«L'hôpital Austin ? » demanda Damian, l'air étonné.

«C'est là où je travaille » répondit Mary d'une voix neutre. «Tu peux venir me voir à partir de treize heures, j'ai une heure et demie de pause.»

«D'acc...d'accord »bredouilla-t'il. «A...à tout à l'heure...»

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers sa voiture, où Zachary l'attendait, l'air peu concerné par les évènements. Une fois dedans, elle prit une grande inspiration , puis la fit démarrer et s'engagea sur la route. Au bout de dix minutes, Zachary prit la parole.

«C'était papa ? »

Mary tressauta. Il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot depuis l'âge de dix ans. Elle ne quitta pas la route des yeux, et lui dit:

«Oui, c'est bien ton père.»

Zachary ne parla pas davantage durant tout le reste du trajet. Arrivé devant l'école, il prit son cartable, embrassa sa mère et se contenta de répéter mécaniquement, comme un robot «A ce soir » avant de rejoindre les autres élèves. Sitôt disparu, Mary cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant, après tant d'années d'abscence ? Elle essuya ses joues et ses yeux avec un mouchoir, redémarra la voiture et partit vers l'hôpital. Il n'était pas question de le laisser chambouler leur existence. Mary se gara dans le parking mais ne descendit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit à la suite de la journée, et se prépara mentalement à leur prochaine rencontre. Enfin, elle s'extirpa hors de la voiture, sa sacoche sous le bras, sac à main sur l'épaule et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivée dans son cabinet, Mary en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

«Tout devrait bien se passer..» songea-t'elle. «Je t'attends Damian...»

_à suivre..._

Voilà!! fin du premier chapitre, le second ne va pas tarder à arriver..


End file.
